Jokerz
, Smirk. Foreground: (L-R) Coe, J-Man, and Dottie.]] }} The Jokerz was the collective name for various gangs that roamed the streets of 2040's Gotham, inspired by the original Clown Prince of Crime. History While the original Joker might have long since disappeared from Gotham, he left such an impression on the psyche of Gotham's criminal underworld that his spirit has lived on inside these copycat hellions. Dressed in clown outfits and face paint, they especially enjoyed practical jokes that turned deadly and generally creating chaos on the people. J-Man's Jokerz At least one of the Jokerz was observed engaging in vandalism and then attempting to extort money from anyone who he believed was amused by his antics. While the Jokerz were certainly a menace, their crimes were small and they were much more easily thwarted than their criminally insane, diabolically creative and resourceful namesake. Members * Coe * Dottie * J-Man * Lee (briefly) * Scab * Smirk * Spike * Top Hat Joker Terminal's Jokerz , Terminal, Tayko, Trey. ]] }} Carter Wilson adopted the identity of "Terminal" and made himself the undisputed leader of a small group of Jokerz. They engaged in the usual terrorizing of random victims, with occasional asides to Wilson's personal agenda. After a failed attempt to kill Maxine Gibson, the entire gang was subdued by Batman and arrested. Members * Tayko * Terminal * Trey * Weasel The Joker's Jokerz 's Jokerz. (L-R) Dee Dee, Ghoul, Chucko, Woof, Bonk. ]] }} When the original Joker himself reappeared in Gotham City, he enlisted a group of Jokerz as his personal henchmen, including Dee Dee, the granddaughters of his old sidekick and groupie Harley Quinn. Unlike his minions, the Joker was the only member to have known Batman's secret identity. In an alternate future created by the time-conquering Chronos, this lineup was employed to once again serve as a major villain's personal gang. This version of the group was physically altered by future technology, given cybernetically-enhanced weaponry to combat the combined forces of the time-traveling Justice League and this timeline's surviving Justice League Unlimited members. After the heroes got away, Chronos exposed Chucko as a leak who tipped off the heroes before the fight. In retaliation, Chronos stranded Chucko in the prehistoric era right before the fabled meteor strike. In the final confrontation, the Dee Dee twins (who both had the power of self-replication) even succeeded in killing their time's Batman, but it was all undone when the original Batman and Green Lantern ultimately defeated Chronos and wiped out the timeline altogether. Members * Bonk (deceased) * Chucko (deceased in alternate timeline) * Dee Dee * Ghoul * Joker (leader; deceased) * Woof Background information During the early development of Batman Beyond, in addition to the Jokerz, there were plans to include several other criminal gangs that paid homage to other members of Batman's rogue gallery. However, according to Paul Dini, the idea was quickly scrapped for fears of it seeming gimmicky and repetitive.@Paul_Dini Paul_Dini on Twitter In Paul Dini's screenplay for Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, there was an scene that was deleted from the finished version of the film which explained the fate of Joker's Jokerz. Before the explosion of the Jolly Jack Candy Factory, the Jokerz were meant to escape from the factory only to be captured by Barbara Gordon and the GPD.[http://www.platypuscomix.net/onlyme/rotj.html Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker original script by Paul Dini] at platypus comix Although the scene didn't make it into the final cut, Dee Dee were seen at prison before their grandmother Harley Quinn paid her bails, so it's likely that the other Jokerz were also arrested. Appearances * "Rebirth, Part I" * "Rebirth, Part II" * "Black Out" * "Golem" * "The Winning Edge" * "Joyride" * "Hidden Agenda" * " " * "Once Burned" * "Rats" * "Ace in the Hole" * "Curse of the Kobra, Part I" * "Countdown" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Future Shock" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" }} References Category:Jokerz Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond rogues